1. Field
The following description relates to a hearing device and a method for fitting a hearing device using a binaural hearing model.
2. Description of Related Art
A hearing device is used to assist a user wearing the hearing device to hear an ambient sound more clearly. A hearing device receives a sound wave through a microphone, and outputs the received sound wave to a user after processing and amplifying the sound wave.
With the development of integrated circuits (ICs) and hearing device fitting technology, some hearing devices are now capable of providing an amount of gain and a type of output that are appropriate for a type and degree of hearing loss experienced by a patient. Further, the sizes of available hearing devices have been reduced.
Hearing devices are produced in various forms, such as a glasses type hearing device for mounting to a glasses frame, a behind-the-ear (BTE) type hearing device for wearing on an ear, and a completely-in-canal (CIC) type hearing device for mounting inside an ear.
Some hearing devices compensate for the hearing loss of a use by varying the amplification level of sounds at different frequencies. A fitting scheme for a hearing device refers to control of a signal amplification level according to a level of a frequency band and an input signal, in consideration of an auditory threshold, which is an audible limit of a user wearing the hearing device. Thus, the hearing device can be used to help the user to hear a sound better based on the personal need of the user. Recently, researches are underway on more accurate fitting of hearing devices so as to deliver a sound to the users of hearing devices more clearly.